Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3x + 5 = 6x + 7$
Answer: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x + 5) - 3x = (6x + 7) - 3x$ $5 = 3x + 7$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $5 - 7 = (3x + 7) - 7$ $-2 = 3x$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{-2}{3} = \dfrac{3x}{3}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{2}{3} = x$